Of Shadows and Redemption
by Flaredeity
Summary: Donovan and Missy are confused on what to do next in life. So they consult to their friends, but come out with something greater than they imagined, possibly even beyond... Donomissy/Spectissy fluff
1. Pawns and rubbish

Hi everyone! I've been dedicating my life to my switch recently, and I've fallen in love with Specter of torment! So I decided to do a fan fic of Donovan (Specter) and Missy!

 **Donovan's POV**

Well now I've done it. Shovel and Plague should appear any moment now. Any moment.

"Specter! Specterrrrr! We won't tell anyone! We promise! Right Shovel?"

"Of course Plague! After all, buddies don't share secrets!"

Damn. They've found me. Oh well. Sitting here ain't doing nothing. Better just sit some more until they reach me.

"Ah ha! Specter! Hee hee! Don't worry. Let's talk about it! No need to play hide and seek again!" Plague teased. "Donovan! Listen, We're sorry if we embarrassed you! We really are!"

I decided to speak. "What do you want?..."

"We wanted to apologize about spilling the beans about you being single and all, and wanting to find love." Shovel said worried. "Yeaaah! We do! Me and Mona can make you a love potion! I guarantee it will work!" Plague claimed.

"Look, I like your encouragement. But I don't want to tell the long lost one, or simply, her." I spoke

"Ooooooh! Who's her?" Plague sneered. "Yes! Who is she? Is she a dead person? A fellow Specter? *gasp* a knight?!" Shovel put his hands over where his mouth would be.

"I...I'd rather not say right now. It's complicated." I blushed when I said that. I hadn't seen her since my accomplishment. Where was she now...

"Well okay Specter, if you say soooooo!" Plague skipped out of the yard.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for tips, Don!" Shovel pranced with Plague.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Maybe in the morning I could see her again. I should get some rest. I should head to the village tomorrow morning to vent to the bar tender.

 **Missy's POV**

Oh boy. Another day of being a useless pawn. No one cares about the troupple king anymore, he's just a myth to everyone now. Maybe I should meet up at the village with my fellow acolyte. But...I feel kind of empty. I think I'll talk it over with him. He knows how I feel.

Now that I'm traveling, I might as well take off this weird hat.

Grunting, Missy pulled off the hat and flashed into a spark of blue, teleporting to the village.

 **Donovan's POV**

*yawn* If I can recall, Shovel and plague would be hanging outside. Maybe I can meet my comrades at a table instead of being a edgy punk for once. I wandered and wandered until I thought I could see them in the distance. But then I decided against it. I would rather visit the bar, if I don't want to embarrass myself, then this is the best option.

 **Missy's POV**

"So Shovel and Plague, how's the adventures?" I questioned.

"Nothing much. Just a lot of spelunking and hunting around the lands." Shovel stated.

"Well, me and plague were able to concoct a liquid that could create those samurai-looking beasts. The army could use them." Mona claimed.

I couldn't hear them very well, but my other troupple believer pointed out how the crowd was going wild about the figure clanging through the path.

 **Donovan's POV**

I didn't know why everyone was looking at me. Was it because I was cloaked? Was it my scythe? Was it my masked face? Then out of nowhere...

"Sir! Prepare to fight! Go back to the place you've come from!" A soldier announced to me.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe I've done nothing wrong, I no longer work for the quarter. Leave me be." I said.

"Men! Line up. We shall brawl with this menace to the death!"

And before that, I reached for my scythe, and swung.

* * *

I hope that was good for now! I'm just beginning to do this fan fic stuff, so don't expect a A+++ story, but expect a good one!


	2. Spirits that sway inside her

**Donovan's POV**

Everyone was watching as the soldiers surrounded me, the citizens cheered for their knights, with their gleaming; almost innocent eyes. The wind rustled my cloak as the dust gave a forlorn atmosphere. My scythe was just begging to cut some limbs off. Then it came like one of my memories. Fast. Very fast. The sword was in my stomach, clenched by a golden knight. He pulled it out of the now bloody gap in my body, pushing me over, or at least he tried.

I wanted to laugh at his foolishness. Reapers of the undead don't die. So instead, I gave him some of my fair share. "So you like cheating don't ya? Sending your strongest first? I hope you know that I'm invincible. I'm a dead man, dead inside and outside. Prepare for living hell, filthy scums." I announced honorably. Before anyone could scream or throw up, one of the soldiers dropped unconscious, I think my scythe-bat tactic did me good. But with every fall I gave to an unlucky knight, stronger ones came and struck me. My will was fading quickly and all I could do was hope for the best. Climbing a wall seems worthy, so I quickly sprinted for a building.

 **Missy's POV**

The figure I saw causing havoc was none other than specty! I couldn't believe he was still going, even after his failures to shovel and Plague. Damn I didn't know he was this powerful and all. Even though I'm protected by this knights everyday, I'm rooting for that crazy ghost! "Come on Specty! You can _do it!~,_ " I shouted and smiled. Shovel, plague and the others didn't know what to say at all. Even my fellow troupple believer was bewildered! God I sometimes don't know why I left the quarter! But then again, I'm happy where I am now, friends and believers and such. But I really need to focus on the problem at hand. Even though I want Specty to reign victorious, he's too powerful for his own good and the soldiers are near endless. I need to do something to prevent harm. So I rushed out of town to the pond nearby.

The pond. I could talk to him, he could help us! "My king! Help us! Specty- er, Specter knight and the soldiers are fighting and someone's going to get harmed! Please stop the mayhem of a battle that is happening!" I pleaded to the pond. Out arose the king himself and he mightily bellowed: "Missy, my believer, I can do many things, but this seems rather simple. Something that could be resolved on your own perhaps? You have more power than you think. Use your mind to summon some useful beings that could finish this job you wish done." Wait, a power? I have powers? All I remember is being able to harness the wisps...oh wait a second! "Okay sire, I'll try my best then. May your stem grow and body shine like the daylight!," I remarked. As I ran back to town, I took off my troupple poncho, revealed my wisp-like cloak and armor and ponted my hands at the 20 or so knights and Specty. This power was running through my veins madly, was I really this powerful? Oh well, that's for later to solve. Blue fire erupted from my hands as they swirled around the knights and the reaper.

Wisps were flying around me like a hurricane, then Specty and the knights froze in place. "My guardians and death, please hear my plead. Do not fight, it is too dangerous to risk your life and will. Knights, return to your posts, and Specty, continue with your prance. It will solve the conflict you're both facing," I said official-like. Man that felt good to get that out.

 **Donovan's POV**

I screamed as I fell from the wall I froze on, and after a crash, I was groaning from pain. Gashes from head to toe. I noticed my mask fell off, and my hood still around my head. Good ol' Donovan back in public, without my own permission. Getting up and holding my arm, I searched for the mask. It had to be somewhere, my identity couldn't be revealed just yet.

But of course, Shovel and co. just had to notice me first thing. "Donovan! You finally came to town. Do you need to admit what you said earlier?,"Shovel said, running. "Specter, there's no need to hide your true feelings inside like a potion! Just say so what was of topic in the past!," Plague said. I could just make out Shield and Mona just roll their eyes and continue talking. Thank god, at least they knew what personal space was.

 **Missy's POV**

I was speechless. I had never seen Specty with his mask off! Well, at least for a long time. My fellow troupple acolyte kept me balanced.

At last, when Shovel and Plague were booted away with Shield and Mona, I skipped to Specter happily, with all my might I said: "Oi! Specty!," I bursted. Stoping at his feet, I smiled brightly at him. "Specty, I'm sorry about the wisp-power I used prior, I just needed to stop the conflict. I hope your alright, after such a fall," I said.

 **Donovan's POV**

Missy. I remember her. Without her, my quest couldn't have been completed. Those wisps were hearty and helpful. I couldn't get any words out, but I at least managed to say something out of my puny mouth.

"I know it's sudden. But Missy, I forgive your first of all. But second. Please forgive me since that _time."_

* * *

Okay, that does it for this chapter! This was pretty fun to make, and even kinda neat in its own way. I hope this was pretty cool! Cheers!


	3. Memories of the vast past

**Missy's POV**

Wait? Sorry? Why did he feel sorry? I asked him that exact thought.

"Missy, when the whole shenanigan at the tower happened, I knew people wouldn't come back to the tower anymore. I'm sorry because I must've scared you with what I allowed the enchantress to do," he told me.

The tower of fate, that day was horrific. That Reize was so innocent, yet so punctured. That inept enchantress got what she had coming luckily. "Specty..." I teared up. "I forgive you but...I, I didn't mean to make your life painful. I really didn't. I just couldn't risk getting hurt. I forgive you Specty, I forgive you." I didn't want to make Specty feel like he was worthless.

"Specty. You did nothing wrong. I wasn't scared of you. You were doing your job, you were doing what was right. I wanted to stay, but it was to much to handle." I started bawling my eyes out. Luckily no one was around, everyone had evacuated and wouldn't witness this depressing scene.

 **Donovan's POV**

At that moment, I knew what had happened. Someone cared for me. Someone would go every inch of the planet to protect and support me. Someone who could help me find out my true identity. Even though I'm Donovan, I don't know who Donovan just is.

The good thing about having Missy around, was having someone who was a familiar height. I'm usually surrounded by shorties, like shovel and plague. "Thank you Missy. I can't thank you enough." We hugged for quite awhile, the sun was already midday, giving a powerful glare.

After the hug, I waved at her and left for the lich yard. Tomorrow would be my hunt for the mask I lost. With my scythe and skulls around me, I vanished into darkness.

 **Missy's POV**

*sigh* today was kinda odd. Almost relieving though. I got to meet up with my friends, awoken my true power, and most importantly, regrouped with a long lost partner. Right now would be a good time to take a rest. So I went for the inn, and slept for a couple hours. After that rest, I set my clothing to hang and took a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about Specty, I couldn't believe that was him behind the mask, and his mindset has changed drastically. When I finished cleaning up and putting on my cloak and wisp armor, I went for a night stroll. I headed for the edge of the village and noticed the multiple landmarks. King knight was just having a ball, The troupple king was sleeping with his troupples, the fishing hole was dead silent and the plains of passage were red and gleaming. But what stood out to me, was my destination. The lich yard. Specty must be there. It was a perfect idea. As much as I needed sleep, I need ed to comfort him in this time of age. So I had green wisps swirl around me and poof! Gone with the wind.

 **Donovan's POV**

I'm really not looking forward to life anymore. Even if I have all my friends and Missy, Donovan isn't truly with me yet. I need to be shown what being a Specter is really like. Being a ninja-ghost hybrid. Being a human. All that is something I ponder every single day. Then, I heard the gates of the lich yard open. I can sense anything in the lich yard, whether it's the boundaries, or my peasants. I didn't know who it was, so I snapped my fingers. "Sir, what would you like us to do?," my minions said. I just stared at the yellow moon. "A intruder is here. No warning or anything. Attack them at once," I ordered. "Sir, yesir!" And they evaporated into the shadows.

 **Missy's POV**

Alright, everything seems so good. Well, that's what I had thought. Skeletal sentries and warriors melted into a full form. They rushed at me with their daggers and beams. I summoned plenty of red wisps, they flew to the beats and seared them black. Waves upon waves of enemies approached through the yard. I just kept flinging my right forward to go forth. If a flying enemy came around, then I rose my left hand and their mid air assault would be engulfed in flames. After reaching the halfway point, I wasn't in some sort of grave. A large one at that, maybe even a cellar room. A big pile of yellowish bones proped up and jumped around. It's lantern lit the room up a bit, so I summoned a wave of wisps to light the crypt. The bones settled again. But before I could reach the ladder, I was knocked back onto the ground. The bones hopped up, and a shadow peered over me.

 **Donovan's POV**

I sat on a post and heard a blood curdling painful scream. "Auugh!" It sounded like Missy. With that signal, I faded into specs of blue and arrived at the crypt. I slash the big pile of bones into pieces. Before it I saw Missy. Lying on the ground attempting to get back up, but failing. "Missy, I'll help back to your stronger state. Just rest for a bit." I whispered. I picked her up into both of my arms like a bride, and walked through the crypt and through the yard. I felt terrible. She could've been a goner, all because of me. After some walking she started to awaken.

 **Missy's POV**

My eyes flickered open, I saw a man with a red cloak on and golden armor, carrying me in his arms. "Are you an angel who has come to rescue me? You seems nice...and blessed." I asked. But then I came to realization it was Specty. I gripped onto him and nuzzled his cheek. He was cherry red again, which made me smirk. He set me down on a grave, labeled "Donovan." Donovan, Donovan...hmmm it seemed almost familiar. It was the only grave around the oddly shaped cross. Specty came back to me and gave me a apple. "This'll bring you back to health. It seems like I just keep harming you. Forgive me Missy." I ate the apple in one, due to them being small in this part of the land. I felt refreshed. "You are forgiven Specty...wait where are y-" I stopped in my question and saw Specty gazing at the sunrise. I climbed up the cross and plopped beside him. "Specty, is something wrong? You've been very melancholic recently," I asked. "...oh, well it's because...before I died, I used to be a stealthy warrior, a hunter, a friend to all. But soon my greed took me over and I was felled by the tower of fate. I was given new life, A specter. I, was no longer, Donovan the warrior."


	4. Willful couple of spirits

**Donovan's POV**

Missy gasped. Her eyes turned white and her skin pale. She stared at me dumbfounded. "Y-...you were Donovan the Warrior?! The ninja of the night?! I-I can't believe I never knew this..." She said. "Mhmm, I'm sad of that, because of my greed for that amulet, which led me to kill Laun and push Shield knight to her limits. I was the reason why all this happened. Because leaving empty handed would be a waste of effort." *sigh* "I sometimes want to stab myself with my scythe. But I remember that I'm a ghost at that moment, and my wish is killed, making my life a living hell," I said like a story.

 **Missy's POV**

I was still bewildered by Donovan being the Specty I knew and loved. I guess I'll have to call him Donny or something. "Specty, my bad, Donovan. I know it's kind of sudden, but I feel the need to be beside you all the time now. Spirits can die in some methods, whether it's being sealed by a curse, or struck with holy light. I need to stay with you to get these thoughts out of your head. Please Donovan, please accept my request." He was looking at me with his tired gray eyes. It took a bit, but he replied positively accepting my idea. I clung to his arm as we sat at the cross, staring out into the sunrise as the valley shined with a beautiful light. I will protect Donovan with my life now.

 **Donovan's POV**

I let Missy sit with me for awhile, until I yawned. Even though I'm undead, I need rest as well. "Missy, I need to sleep right now to rest my body from the clash with the soldiers. Thank you for being by me at this time," I told her. "If your going to sleep, I better than as well, she spoke. I waked to my grave and rose the dirt bed and went down the steps. I turned around and saw her coming with me. "I'll make you a will skull before we rest. You need it." I didn't decline, and smiled under my suited mask.

 **Missy's POV**

I whipped up some red wisps and put them in the stove to heat up the oven. I put a skull in the oven and it started to sear. I added some willful wisps to the concoction and it was finished. I carried the skull to Donovan's Bedroom and peeped in. He was removing his cloak. This would be the perfect time to catch a glimpse of Donovan's true colors. I set the skull on a table, and watched him start to remove his suit. It slowly came off of his legs, revealing some some blood red shorts and a black tee with a skeleton sentry head in the middle. Fitting Andy adorable. Then following with him taking off his suit mask. I silently went behind the wall between Donovan's room and the dining room. I wanted to fangirl loudly, but instead bit my cloak and blushed madly. I looked again at him and he was fully undressed of his armor and suit, but still had his shirt and shorts on. I wanted some of that, but I know it's to early to want him. So I picked up the skull and leaped over to Donovan. He inhaled the skull's powerful and told me he felt healed completely.

 **Donovan's POV**

I hugged Missy and she walked up the steps and into the darkness. I leapt into my bed and looked at my ceiling. Missy has done so much for me. I need to pay her back somehow. I took out a rainbow locket and looked through an album of my old friends and current friends. There was king knight, plague knight, Reize, Laun...but then there was Missy at the back. We were looking at the camera with me just standing silently making a peace sign, while Missy was leaning into me with her tongue slightly out and shaping a heart with her fingers. Did, she like me? I mean, I've had lots of fans, but never one who did so much for me and cared for me a lot. I would have to return to affection back somehow. Tomorrow. I would find my mask and buy a troupple chalice. He could teach me how to dance. He knows that stuff like the back of his hand, er fin. Tomorrow will be a good day, and maybe I can find the damned locket. Don't worry Laun, I'll find it someday, somehow


	5. Locket on the Market

This entire chapter will be Donovan's POV. Enjoy this goose chase of a chapter

Ascending from darkness, I stroll through the village. Someone stole my locket, it was an adventurer. Someone who had skills of a warrior. The only candidates were Phantom Striker, Baz, Reize, Treasure Knight, Shovel, and Plague. I knew Reize was living in the village, and he could have it if he wanted it. But to make sure, I went to the edge of town and knocked on the door. I quickly undid my mask; leaving my suit mask and hood exposed. "Oh, hello...Specter knight?! Please don't reap my soul! I'll do anything!" Reize's aunt kneeled. "I only have a question for Reize. It's about a locket." "He doesn't have a locket! I promise! He always shows us his findings!" Well, if that's it, then I'll guess it's time for Plague's lab. I evaporated into skulls and appeared in the lab. Percy turned back and leapt onto his knees and begged formercy. "Is plague around? I need to talk to him."

Percy told me that Plague sold his "relics" to Chester, who then sold them to a blue buyer. Baz doesn't dare to go near hideouts, which was bonus info for me. "Well, is there any hints I can be given?" I questioned. "Oh, well...Treasure knight or mole knight are a spelunking team now, you may want to check them," Percy looked up. Aiming for the Iron whale, I appeared before Treasure knight, who was sitting in a corner with a stack of papers and unnecessary glasses on. "Ehhh treasure. Do you perhaps have my locket? It's blue and golden-cased," I asked the hunter. He groaned and finally spoke from his bronze gear. "Nothin' here no more. Just a bunch of cockroaches. I'm lazy as shi-" "OKAY that's enough. See ya pal. Get better," I said hastily before disappearing.

I puffed from smoke at a snowy place, just a bit away from the stranded ship. Looking around, I saw a ledge with a figure meditating on it. Phantom Striker. "Imbecile. You can't take anything from me. Go away and never come back," hehissed. "I only seek my lost locket. It is said that you have it, strong one." He didn't budge a word out of his mouth. Instead, he appeared before me and pointed his sword at my head. "I know that. That locket meant the world to you. So does that lich yard. I propose this. You return my home back to me. I give you the exact location of your precious locket, and a replica of this sword," he told me. I thought about that. I had a house, I think. My army would bow down to their old leader, my grave-home would be destroyed. But if I could get back my locket, then I would sacrifice that. "In that case, go ahead. Take it from me." I felt my brain zap and I appeared in front of shovel knight.

"Er, hey Donovan. What's up?" Shovel asked. "You. You have my locket! You stole it from me!" "Donovan, I swear I didn't steal it. I just bought it from Chester. I don't know why you need it, but if you want it, here it is." Shovel opened up the blue locket, which contained an image of Me, Laun and Reize. I trembled over the sight of the locket. My hands picking it up slowly. It's sky piercing gold, shining in the light. I felt the tears coming and quickly vanished. I appeared at my country villa at the plains of passage. This place would be where I had lived before the tower of fate incident. Walking inside, dust flew out the door and I headed for the stairs. Going up the steps and seeing my old room; I placed the locket on its pedestal. It rumbled and shook the land. I scurried to the window and saw the troupple king arise from his lake. I remembered that I would have to get lessons on dancing from him. Before I left for the village, I removed my skull tee, red shorts and cloak. Put on my favorite clothes: a plain black tee with a scythe on it, and a pair of blue shorts with gray stripes on the side. I buttoned my red cloak and strutted for the village.


	6. Pridemoor relaxation

**Donovan's POV**

Y'know, it felt weird not walking in the lich yard. Skulls not appearing from the ground. Having my body interconnected to the whole thing. But walking through the plain brought real peacefulness to me. The wisp lights, the waterfalls in the evening, the whole setting was very relaxing. I chose a good place to return to, for the better. Taking a short cut through a pond, I rushed from a waterfall near the black knight arena. But instead of that punk being there, Missy was walking around the place. "Missy! Over here!" I hollered. "Oh, Hey Donovan! One of my blue wisps reported me that you were located here, so as I would, I came along." She admitted. I smiled back at her. Missy was always curious about her friend's places, especially where the undead or anything fire related dwelled. Taking out my scythe, I asked Missy: "Would you perhaps want to go for a fly?" Missy looked at the night sky, full of star, and back at me. "I would love that."

She hopped onto my scythe, with me following on. We started to float more and more away from the plain of passage. Eventually we were in the sky. Floating around like a bunch of misfits. It was a clear and quiet sky. The only place that was as lit as the day, was Pridemoor keep. But it always is. "Probably another hangover," I said pointing at the castle. Missy's giggle turned into a laugh. She settled into my cloak like it was a pillow, and stared at the billions of stars. I had my scythe lower onto the tallest Pridemoor tower, and we both hopped off the weapon. We sat on a brick peg on the tower, just talking about things that we had done recently. "I personally set a new record of most wisp species found so far in a time limit. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple and pink. All with their own elements and uses!" She openly said. "I found my lost locket. I went all the way across the land, literally asking for directions, until I found out Shovel had it. Apparently Plague stole it first and gave it to Chester, whom sold it Shovel. It's quite a hard track of events to think of," I told her about my quest. She got closer to me and snuggled into my cloak. We both looked at the sun rise in the distance. It made the atmosphere feel refreshed and new...

 **Missy's POV**

Now was my chance. This was Donovan. Right next to me, letting me bury myself in him. No, I shouldn't force it. Instead, I rushed onto his legs. It was startling for him at first, but then I just kind of sank into his warmth. I felt him play with my curls; feeling his fingers swirl through them, as talked and chatted about topics. Soon enough he hugged me hard and didn't let go. My faced started to turn red, he was really digging me. The sun started to seep away from the mountains and Pridemoor's noisy party started to turn into groans and collapsing. King knight really knew what hardcore hangovers meant. When the glowing orange orb reached the tower of fate ruins, Donovan yawned and let me go from his loving hold and he picked me up. "Thanks Donovan for taking me up here. That story of how you found the caltrops was really fascinating," I said lazily. He just smiled at me with his eyes. His glowing eyes of comfort. He flew me home to the lake, where I settled down next to all my fellow acolytes. "I love you Donovan," I said sleepily. "I love you."


	7. The reaping

Hey guys and gals! This is the final chapter to this fic. Unfortunately, I won't be able to read the reviews due to my VERY busy life. I do hope y'all enjoy this fic tho ^-^

 **Donovan's POV**

After having Missy sleep for a bit, I placed a troupple chalice on the ground I had found in a trunk at the villa. The king arose and asked me for what I needed. I asked him on how to dance. "Hahaha! Is that really all? Not an Ichor to spare? Well, here we go then!" He began. Small fish bounced through the air, kissing each other. I was quite dumbfounded by the whole thing at first but found myself waltzing and dancing on my own. It felt odd being with no one, but it felt refreshing somehow. After 5 minutes of dancing. The Acolytes awoke and the troupple king wished me good luck. Leaving on my scythe like a broomstick, I headed home and walked into my room. All day I refurbished my house and placed the colors where they would be. Pale walls, brown carpets; Simple but homey enough. Hanging my scythe of the wall, I slept like a pig for the remainder of the afternoon.

 **Missy's POV**

The lich yard needed some lights for the citizens to navigate through the darkness, so that was my first trip. Phantom striker appeared before the shrieking gate and lead me to the unlit lanterns. "This place used to be so bustling with life! Then that nuisance of a reaper appeared and stole it. What an utter scrapping of junk," he grimaced. I had never heard someone talk so rudely about Donovan. This was all against his will, or he would be dead. People just don't know that truth, which is quite sad. "I beg to differ. But we all have opin-" I was cut off. "Him?! That reaper has done nothing to help this world! All he did was make that tower a hell hole, and start this mess! He's pathetic and useless!" He hissed at me. "He did nothing wrong! He did it against his will and had to or the enchantress would murder him! You need to learn that just because someone does something, doesn't mean their responsible! Good day, you peasant!" I snapped at him. The lanterns lit all up, leaving the schmuck alone in darkness. Arriving at the pond after a long day, I ate dinner with my fellow acolytes. Tonight was the big troupple dance, which is why everyone was wearing normal, classy clothes. Maybe Donovan would show up tonight.

 **Donovan's POV**

Snoring and snoring, my alarm went off and I stretched. I looked out my window, at the village were fireworks and lanterns a'blazing. I ran off to the pond and no one as there, except the acolytes leaving to the village to get their mates. I looked around and saw Missy practicing her dancing. She was, very good at dancing. Makes sense. If you lived with the king that can do everything, then you should know how to do so. Walking up to her, I tapped her shoulder and noticed her bolt to my direction and blush quickly. "H-hi Donovan! I didn't know you were going to show up!" She smiled. "I almost didn't know this was still ongoing. While everyone's gone, care to dance, Missy?~" I asked her smoothly. Her eyes turned white and her face was burning. "O-o-of course!"

Hands in hands, we danced to the troupple king and his troupples flying in the background. Eyes closed and smiling, we danced into the night. Eventually the pacechanged and we let go and started to do own our dance. I peeped my eyes open a bit and she spread her cloak open and started to spin it the air, like a whip. To do something amusing, I got my scythe and spinned it on my finger. Sending it into the sky, we joined back and continued waltzing. Never had I done something so humanly in a long time.

 **Missy's POV**

I was lucky to have such a mischievous and well trained partner. Donovan was like no other. A savior, a dancer, and my man of dreams. Such a perfect and balanced combination. I could just make out the troupple king grinning at us. Golly, what a night this was gonna be. Soon, the acolytes started to come back through the hedges in the corner and saw us. "I was gonna be embarrassed all night, wasn't I?" I thought. The troupple king splashed the troupple bakc into the pond and sank into the water, the bard was finishing up the song and the dancer was slowing down to almost a halt.

 **Both POVs**

With the whole thing starting to die down, we both opened our eyes and our heads grew closer and closer and puck!~ We had kissed officially. We were both an official ship to the witnesses. We leached off our lips and unhitched our fingers. We were both blushing while the king was fanboying madly.

 **Donovan's POV**

Cherry red, I looked around and saw Shovel and Plague waving at me. Mona and Shield just winked while grinning. I replied with a eye roll and returned to the King's attention. "That was magnificent you two! In troupple tradition, I make you two husband and wife immediately!" He bellowed. What. Dumbfounded I was. What just happened? I stood in a unmoving position. Looking over at Missy, she just seemed no different. She knew this all along, didn't she? Oh well, I can't argue.

"Sorry if this is sudden Donovan, but in troupple tradition; if a duet of dancers fulfill my satisfactions of dancing, I marry them off! Usually it's just an acolyte, but this is different! Missy, do you take Donovan as your wedded Husband?" "I do! Of course!" Missy bounced. "So, if I may ask. Do you, Donovan, take Missy as you wedded wife?" The king said. It took me a moment, my cloaked covered my eyes and I walked away a little. Looking up finally, I said: "I do. Happily." I smiled. My scythe fell from the sky into my grip exactly, ready for my departure. Missy dashed to me and kissed me again. Everyone cheered and some jumped into the air. I held onto Missy as I started to teleport. She then threw a bouquet of flowers into the crowd, someone anonymous out of my vision caught it.

 **Missy's POV**

We appeared at the plains of passage, holding hands. After a stroll, we found a ledge with a waterfall on the opposite side. Sitting down, Donovan stretched his amr around me, allowing me set my head beneath his shoulder. I felt his warmth dominate me as I felt drowsy. On the waterfall's edge, Black knight appeared out of smoke and put his spade into the ground. Sitting on the opposing ledge, he noticed me and Donovan. "Hey Don and Missy. I heard the news from Shovel. Congrats you two. You've both earned it well," Black said. "Thank you. Thank you Julius." Donovan said. So that was Black knight's name, Julius. Sounded fierce to me.

 **Both POVs**

Falling asleep into each other, we felt the wind blow silently and the crickets chirp, also with the waterfall plowing the water beneath out feet. Without hesitation, we fell backwards and held onto each other while we slept. We were destined lovers for sure. And with that, we fell into the night and eternal love was born from a reaper and a lonely acolyte.

-The End-


End file.
